1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and fabrication method of the same, specifically to an electronic apparatus provided with a first semiconductor component having a first electronic part and a first multilayer wiring structure electrically connected to the first electronic part, and a second semiconductor component having a second electronic part and a second multilayer wiring structure electrically connected to the second electronic part.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional-view of a related art electronic apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art electronic apparatus 300 includes a first semiconductor component 301, a second semiconductor component 302, and an inner connection terminal 303. The first semiconductor component 301 includes a wiring substrate (first multilayer wiring structure) 311, a first electronic part 312, an underfill resin 313, and external connection terminals 314.
The wiring substrate 311 is a plate-like multilayer wiring structure, which includes insulation layers 316, 317, patterned wirings 319, 328, 329, pads 321, solder resist layers 322, 326, and external connection pads 323, 324. The insulation layer 316 is provided on an upper surface 317A of the insulation layer 317.
The patterned wirings 319 and the pads 321 are provided on an upper surface 316A of the insulation layer 316. The patterned wiring 319 includes pad portions 332, 333 that are exposed through the solder resist layer 322. The pad 321 is exposed through the solder resist layer 322.
The solder resist layers 322 are provided on the upper surface 316A of the insulation layer 316. The external connection pads 323, 324 are provided on a lower surface 317B of the insulation layer 317. Lower surfaces of the external connection pads 323, 324 are exposed through the solder resist layer 326.
The solder resist layer 326 is provided on the lower surface 317B of the insulation layer 317. The patterned wirings 328, 329 are provided inside the insulation layers 316, 317 that are stacked with each other. The patterned wirings 328 are connected to the pad portions 333 and the external connection pads 323. The patterned wirings 329 are connected to the pads 321 and the external connection pads 324.
The first electronic part 312 is arranged between the first semiconductor component 301 and the second semiconductor component 302. The first electronic part 312 includes electrode pads 336, which are electrically connected to the pad portions 332 via bumps (e.g., solder bumps) 337.
The underfill resin 313 is provided in order to fill a gap between the first electronic part 312 and the wiring substrate 311. The external connection terminals 314 are provided on a lower surface of the external connection pads 323, 324.
The second semiconductor component 302 is arranged above the first semiconductor component 301. The second semiconductor component 302 includes a wiring substrate (second multilayer wiring structure) 341, a second electronic part 343, and a mold resin 346. The wiring substrate 341 has a plate shape, and includes pads 351, 352, 354. The pads 351 oppose the pad portions 333 and are electrically connected to the pad portions 333 via inner connection terminals 303. The pads 352 oppose the pads 321 and are electrically connected to the pads 321 via the inner connection terminals 303. The pads 354 are electrically connected to the pads 351 or the pads 352.
The second electronic part 343 is affixed on the wiring substrate 341, and electrically connected to the pads 354 via metal wiring 344. The mold resin 346 is provided on the wiring substrate 341 and seals the metal wiring 344 and the second electronic part 343.
The inner connection terminals 303 have sufficient heights so that the first electronic part 312 and the second semiconductor component 302 are not in contact with each other. The heights of the inner connection terminals 303 are, for example, 200 μm (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication H06-13541.
However, there is a problem in that a thickness of the related art electronic apparatus 300 is inevitably increased because the first electronic part 312 arranged on the wiring substrate 311 is electrically connected to the wiring substrate 311 in the electronic device 300.
In addition, another cause of such a problem is that the heights (or diameters) of the inner connection terminals 303 that connect the first semiconductor component 301 with the second semiconductor component 302 need to be greater than a summation of the thickness of the first electronic part 312 and heights of the bumps 337 in the related art electronic apparatus 300.
Moreover, there is a problem in that electrical connection between the first semiconductor component 301 and the second semiconductor component 302 is not sufficiently reliable in some cases when the solder balls are used as the inner connection terminals 303.
Incidentally, the problem of an increased thickness of the electronic apparatus 300 may be raised when the first electronic part 313 and the wiring substrate 311 are electrically, connected by wire-bonding.